<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessed are the Peacemakers by Bebe_Effie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866123">Blessed are the Peacemakers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebe_Effie/pseuds/Bebe_Effie'>Bebe_Effie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Degradation, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fucked senseless, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Public Use, Sloppy Seconds, exhibitionism and voyeurism, semi-canon events, technically noncon but not traumatic or scarring sjkssjskj, this is literally just porn for porn's sake, this isn't a shipping fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebe_Effie/pseuds/Bebe_Effie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober, Day 3: Degradation/Public Use/Exhibitionism and Voyeurism</p><p>Literally just a horny spin on the 'Blessed are the Peacemakers' mission, wherein Arthur hasn't been shot and he's a lot more uppity to Colm. Colm decides to teach him to show respect. Again, horny and nonsensical - basically just porn for porn's sake.</p><p>TL;DR: Arthur gets gangbanged because he can't keep his mouth shut, and it's rainbows and sunshine for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan/Colm O'Driscoll, Arthur Morgan/O'Driscoll Gang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blessed are the Peacemakers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't normally write smut, so... apologies if it's kind of dry or repetitive. I wanted to participate in Kinktober this year, wanted to get back into writing smut... seemed to dovetail well enough together. All of my Kinktober stuff is going to be roughly edited, though, since I want to get it all out before the end of October (keeping with the theme.)</p><p>This particular piece will not be for everyone, I am Sorry about that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       A rough hand slapped the side of Arthur’s face, stirring him into consciousness. He tried to move away from whatever had hit him, confused and dazed. His forehead absolutely ached. “Je-<em>suhs</em>…” He drawled, squinting at the sudden bright light near his face. No sooner did he open his eyes did he realize what had happened: One moment, he was up in the Heartlands, looking over Dutch and Colm O’Driscoll’s alleged ‘parley.’ The next, he was hanging upside down from his ankles in some dark cellar, with Colm O’Driscoll standing over him, lantern in hand. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.</p><p>       “Arthur Morgan,” Colm greeted him in that oily voice of his, “it’s good to see ya.” He set the lantern down on nearby crates, crouched to Arthur’s eye level.</p><p>       Arthur groaned. “Hello, <em>Colm</em>.”</p><p>       “How’s that head of yours? I heard they got you and <em>good</em>.”</p><p>       “Barely feel it.”</p><p>       “Well, ain’t you just a brave little soldier?” Colm thought for a moment, looking Arthur over. “Tell me somethin’; a fine gun like you, why you still runnin’ around with old Dutch? You could come ride with me and make some <em>real</em> money.”</p><p>       Arthur tried to reach out for something to stop himself from slowly spinning, but nothing was within reach, short of Colm. “It ain’t about the <em>money</em>, Colm.”</p><p>       “Oh, no…” Colm straightened out. “It’s Dutch’s famous <em>char</em>isma!” He drove the toe of his boot into Arthur’s ribs for emphasis. As Arthur cried out in pain, spinning uselessly, Colm continued: “You killed a whole bunch of my boys up at Six Point Cabin.”</p><p>       “I ain’t got no clue what you’re talkin’ about…”</p><p>       “Oh, you <em>lie</em>, my friend…” The sound of a revolver being cocked followed his words, and, when Arthur spun back to face Colm, the muzzle of a gun was pointed in his face. “And I thought Dutch preached truth?”</p><p>       “Let me <em>go</em>, Colm…” Arthur tiredly pushed, hoping to reach out to Colm’s lighter side, “… and end all this <em>crap</em> between you two. We all got <em>real</em> problems, now.”</p><p>       Colm lowered the gun slightly. “The way I see it, they get <em>him</em>…” he holstered his pistol, “… and they forget about <em>me</em>.”</p><p>       Arthur laughed hoarsely. “They ain’t the forgettin’ sort. If I were you, I run as soon as I had the money.”</p><p>       Colm contemplated that for all of two seconds before chuckling. “Oh, I know <em>you</em> would.” He leaned down, lowering his voice like he was revealing some worldly truth. “But see, we lure in an angry Dutch to rescue ya, grab <em>all</em> of ya, and hand you in. Then… disappear.”</p><p>       “So you only met with him to grab <em>me</em>?”</p><p>       “Of course.” Again, Colm chuckled. There was a bit too much amusement behind his eyes. “He’s gonna be <em>so mad</em>! He gonna come <em>raging</em> over here with a whole lot of ya, and the law will be waitin’ for him. Hah! Oh, Arthur…” He pulled out his revolver again, tossing it up deftly and snatching it around the barrel. “Arthur, I <em>missed</em> you.”</p><p>       Arthur grit his teeth and grunted as Colm drove the pistol of the revolver into his side once, twice, three times. When he moved in for a fourth strike, Arthur grabbed at Colm’s wrists and pulled him down hard while bringing himself up. His forehead collided with Colm’s face, and Colm let out a surprised yelp. He dropped his revolver, staggered back, clutching at his nose.</p><p>       “Hope it ain’t broken, Colm,” spat Arthur acridly, swaying and spinning from his defensive attack. “Would hate to ruin that face of yours. Then again… you was always an <em>ugly</em> bastard.”</p><p>       Colm pulled his hand away from his nose, looking down at the blood on his fingers. He narrowed his eyes into furious slits. “You was always a fighter, Arthur. I admire that about ya.” He wiped the blood on his slacks. “Might be a good idea to pack it away.” He picked up his revolver, holstered it.  “It’ll only make this all so much <em>worse</em> for you.”</p><p>       “I ain’t all that worried about <em>you</em>, Colm. It’ll only be a matter of time before you hear somethin’ out in the woods that scares you off like a little rabbit. All you ever do is leave your men to die while you’re off hidin’ under a rock.”</p><p>       “Keep talkin’, Arthur. Give me an excuse to shut you up.”</p><p>       “C’mon, Colm, you know me. Bad at following directions, bad at respecting my elders…”</p><p>       Another kick, this time to Arthur’s stomach. Colm leered over him. “Anything else?”</p><p>       The air was driven from Arthur’s lungs. He puffed, spinning again from the kick. When he came round to face Colm, Arthur screwed up his face like he had to think about the question. Then he spat up at Colm’s face. “That answer your Goddamn question?”</p><p>       Colm wiped the spit from his face. He was fuming. “<em>Fine</em>.” He pulled out his hunting knife. Arthur braced himself, expecting the worst. Instead, Colm reached up and cut the rope around Arthur’s ankles. He fell to the dirt floor heavily, trying to protect his head. “I think it’s about time someone taught you what respect looks like.” Colm sheathed his knife.</p><p>       Arthur started say something, confused, but the boot to the side of his head sent him back into unconsciousness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>       When Arthur came to again, he could see that the sun was just starting to rise. He muttered under his breath, trying to look around. He was outside, now, but he couldn’t move much. He’d been tied to a solid hitching post, bound to it at the wrists, with a length of rope around his ankles that had also been tied to the post, keeping him on a short leash. Rope was knotted around his shoulders, under his armpits, and across his back. There was very little room to shift.</p><p>       “Have you ever broken in a wild horse, Arthur?” Colm asked from just out of his view. Arthur could feel cool air on his skin; he was bare-ass naked. He started to demand an answer as to <em>why</em>, but Colm walked around into his line of sight and gripped at his jaw with one hand. “I mean a real tough bastard, you know? One of them stallions that bucks and bucks and bucks until you’ve got blisters on your hands from trying to hold on.”</p><p>       “What are you going <em>on </em>about, Colm…?” Arthur squeezed out between his smooshed lips, fruitlessly trying to pull his head out of Colm’s grasp.</p><p>       “The thing about horses,” Colm continued as if Arthur hadn’t even spoken, “is that they ain’t very smart… but they’re real social. When you break in that horse, ya gotta establish that <em>you’re</em> the master, and teach that beast to respect <em>you</em>. Otherwise, it’ll just keep on buckin’ and stallin’ on you.” Colm let go of Arthur’s jaw, gestured to something out of Arthur’s sight. “Got a few of my boys here who ain’t ever broken in a wild horse. Can you believe that?” He flashed Arthur a slimy smile. “Lucky for them, we got ourselves a genuine wild beast to practice on.”</p><p>       A few wooden boxes were shoved under Arthur’s chest, propping him up and keeping him from crouching or dropping to his knees for reprieve from standing. “<em>What</em> the <em>Hell</em> is going on?” It was a lot to take in for someone who was still dazed. “What you <em>doin</em>’, Colm?”</p><p>       “Me and my boys are gonna teach you to learn some respect, is what’s going on.” Colm pinched Arthur’s cheek. “We’re gonna break ya in.” He walked back out of Arthur’s view, still talking. “You always was the prettiest of old Dutch’s boys.” He returned with an old wooden chair, one that Arthur remembered seeing in the cellar, and set it down a few feet away, just in front of Arthur. “I’m gonna sit here, and I’m gonna watch your pretty face while these boys learn ya what real respect looks like.”</p><p>       As Colm sat down, someone else grabbed a fistful of Arthur’s hair, pulling his jaw down to manually open his mouth wide enough that they could slip something oblong between his lips. He quickly realized it was some sort of makeshift bit. They fastened it tightly at the back of his head with a leather strap, the thick, wooden bit resting just before his first molars.</p><p>       “Get this thing off me,” Arthur’s muffled words threateningly pushed out from around the bit, “and lemme go. I ain’t sure what you think you’re <em>doin’</em>, Colm, but it <em>ain’t funny</em>. When I get loose, I—”</p><p>       Colm didn’t let him finish. “You ain’t in any position to be slingin’ threats, friend. Way I see, you really ain’t in a position for <em>anything</em>.”</p><p>       Arthur felt warm, rough hands moving over his skin, running over his shoulder blades, lower back, his ass, caressing his belly. He made a small sound of surprise, writhing uselessly. There were multiple hands from multiple people. Ahead of him, Colm watched as he leaned back casually in his chair.</p><p>       “You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me…” Arthur muttered around the bit, instinctively trying to move away from the hands. His words weren’t entirely coherent, but he was able to get them out. In response, someone slapped him hard on the ass. “Shit!” He tried to jerk away, obviously not able to go anywhere.</p><p>       “Keep your Goddamn mouth shut!” One of Colm’s boys barked harshly. “Ain’t never heard of a talkin’ nag.”</p><p>       Arthur started to spit out “I know you boys aren’t the brightest bunch, but I ain’t a <em>nag</em>.” His ass received another slap before he could get all the words out. He curled his hands into fists, refusing to let out another cry to that. He grounded his teeth and exhaled slowly. “Look… I get it, Colm. I hurt your precious, fragile feelings… I’m sorry, OK? I get your point.”</p><p>       “Well, I don’t think you <em>do</em>, Arthur Morgan.” Colm shook his head like he was disappointed. “But my boys are gonna see to it that you <em>will</em>.”</p><p>       Hands gripped his ass cheeks, spreading them. “The Hell you think you’re doin’ back there?” He snarled, trying to look back. He flinched when he felt something wet touch his hole, which he quickly realized was a tongue. “O-oah!” he gasped out in surprise, though he wished he hadn’t. Not only did the boys around him laugh, but Colm’s slimy smile only grew bigger.</p><p>       Arthur squeezed his eyes shut, chewed down on the bit. He could feel his face flushing from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. The tongue dragged up from his taint to his hole several times, then swished around the muscle in little circles. It actually felt really good. The sensation raised goosepimples across his skin, and he squeezed his eyes even tighter. His brows twitched together as he felt the tongue press against his hole.</p><p>       “Lookit that,” another voice chided, “the fecker’s already hard.” They reached out and grabbed Arthur’s cock, shaking it about as if to show it off. “Hey, Oswald, I’ll betchya couldn’t fit <em>this</em> Goddamn thing in your mouth. Horny piece of shit.”</p><p>       “Shut the Hell up, boy. You ain’t funny.” Under his breath, the man he’d called out to muttered “You do it <em>one</em> Goddamn time, they don’t leave you alone ‘bout it.”</p><p>       The hand started stroking at his cock, someone else fondled his balls, all while the tongue was still lapping at his hole. The stimulation was a lot. Arthur didn’t want to give in. He tried to control his breathing through his nose, eyes still closed. Colm apparently didn’t like that.</p><p>       “Open your Goddamn eyes,” he barked, jumping out of the chair. He was in front of Arthur in an instant, giving him another rough slap. “No one said you was allowed to close your eyes for that long.”</p><p>       Arthur’s cheek stung. There was nothing he could about it. He seethed at Colm, breathing hard through his nose.</p><p>       Colm studied his face for a moment, tilting his head to the side slightly. “My God, Arthur… You ain’t starting to enjoy this, now, are you?”</p><p>       Again, Arthur said nothing.</p><p>       “You’re Van Der Linde’s little man-slut, is that it?” Colm cooed, crouching down to eye level. “I bet he ties you up like this and lets the boys fuck you ‘til you go mad. I’m sure he’s even made a quick buck or two on it.” He stuck his index and middle finger into Arthur’s mouth, moving them around. Arthur tried to bite down on them, but the bit prevented him from it. “Yeah… this ain’t your first time getting used as a fuckthing, is it?” He removed his fingers and stood, walking around Arthur and out of his line of sight. The tongue disappeared from his hole, only for Colm’s palm to rest on his tailbone, his saliva-coated fingers on Arthur’s hole. “You got a nice little hole here, Arthur. Ain’t no way Dutch and the boys haven’t fucked it.”</p><p>       “You’re <em>demented</em>, Colm,” enunciated Arthur from around the bit.</p><p>       Colm leaned in close. Arthur could smell whiskey and tobacco on his breath. “And <em>you’re</em>,” he hissed slowly, “just a nasty lil’ <em>whore</em>.”</p><p>       “Shut the Hell up.”</p><p>       “Ain’t no way to talk to your master, you stupid nag.” His fingers pressed against Arthur’s asshole until they slid into him. Arthur jumped, splaying out his fingers. He let out an involuntary groan, which he tried to change halfway through from a groan of pleasure to a groan of frustration and anger. It didn’t sound all too convincing. “You got a real nice pussy, for a man. I’m surprised it ain’t looser.” Colm pushed his fingers in and out, fingering Arthur, clearly entertained by his breath hitching with each motion. “You know something? I might just fuck you first, Arthur Morgan.”</p><p>       “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Arthur shot at him. “Just an excuse to get your dick in another man.”</p><p>       “You’ve got a filthy mouth, friend.” Colm removed his fingers from Arthur’s asshole. He unbuckled his belt, pulling it out of the loops. “You boys stand back ‘n watch how a <em>real</em> man breaks in a stubborn <em>horse</em>.” He leaned back down to Arthur, just long enough to whisper “And I ain’t gonna be gentle.” He moved away and, to Arthur’s confusion, strapped the belt under Arthur’s ribcage, doing it up just tight enough to allow for Colm’s fingers to slip under it. He undid his pants, spit on his dick. Arthur felt Colm’s cockhead press up against his hole. “When ya break in a horse, boys, you need to be firm. Grab onto whatever you can and hold on for dear life. That bastard will try to buck you across the country.” Colm gripped at the belt with one hand. His cockhead pushed against Arthur’s hole, and he felt more spit from Colm.</p><p>       There was no pomp and circumstance as Colm slid in, eliciting another grunt-groan from Arthur. Colm didn’t hesitate in pushing the rest of his cock in, although Arthur tried to protest against it. Colm didn’t stop until he was balls-deep, held himself there as Arthur squirmed. “You gotta be firm,” Colm repeated, gripping the belt with both hands now, “and you gotta show that nag what you want from it.” He pulled out slowly, just to thrust back in, earning a louder grunt from Arthur. He thrusted into Arthur with each word as emphasis. “Show. It. <em>You’re</em>. The. <em>Master</em>!”</p><p>       “Ffffuckin’ <em>Hell</em>…” Arthur panted when Colm paused, curling his hands into fists. He felt like he was stuck in some sort of strange, sick dream. None of this felt real. He clenched around Colm’s cock, reminding himself just how real this all was.</p><p>       “Now, here’s the real trick.” Colm tightened his grip on the belt as he continued. Arthur braced himself at the movement. “Once you’re on that horse and it realizes who’s in charge, it’s still gonna fight ya. What you do is simple: You ride that bastard until he lets ya do whatever the fuck you <em>want</em>.” With that, he started pounding into Arthur, using the belt like reins to make it easier to pull Arthur down his cock.</p><p>       “Hah-aah, damn!” Arthur tried to cope with the sudden sensations, but couldn’t help letting out a guttural, hoarse moan, punctuated with a staccato rhythm each time Colm fucked into him. His own cock was throbbing in need of attention. He wished he could reach it – Hell, he wished someone else would jerk him off. At that point, they might as fucking well. He lowered his head, breathing hard and fast, his hair getting mussed out of place by the vigorous movement. “<em>Shit</em>…”</p><p>       “Goddamn, Colm.” One of the boys let out an impressed whistle. “He’s <em>lovin’</em> that.”</p><p>       “That’s because,” Colm hissed through his teeth, still thrusting, “he’s just a little Van Der Linde slut. Aren’t you, Arthur?” Arthur didn’t respond, and Colm gave his ass a hard slap. “I ain’t gonna stop ‘til you tell my boys how much of a whore you are and beg ‘em to <em>fuck</em> ya.”</p><p>       Arthur barely managed to acridly get out: “<em>Turn blue</em>…”</p><p>       “Still ain’t broken in yet, are we? Oh, Arthur…” Colm pulled out entirely, then pushed back in. He did that several times, drawing out small groans from Arthur each time. “What’s it gonna take?”</p><p>       Wordlessly, Arthur shook his head. He was just trying to hold onto his senses, or what was left of them.</p><p>       “Fine.” Colm slowed, didn’t stop. He leaned forward, gripping at the strap around Arthur’s head, holding onto it and the belt. Burying his cock as deep as he could, he pounded and pounded and pounded. His cockhead slammed into Arthur’s prostate over and over and over again. Every time Colm passed over that sweet-spot, Arthur saw stars and cried out in a low, guttural, pathetic voice, shivering and shaking.</p><p>       It pushed him over the edge. He rolled his eyes into the back of his head, breathing hard from his open mouth. He thought he was going to shatter. It felt incredible, it was quite literally <em>unbelievable</em> to him. He was going to come hard at that rate, and he knew that would only encourage Colm and his boys. “Oh God,” he panted, not even noticing it was him who was speaking, “oh my <em>fuckin’</em> God!”</p><p>       Not in a million years did Arthur ever see himself getting fucked by Colm O’Driscoll. He hated the man. But, as Colm fucked into him hard and fast, Arthur only wanted more. He was practically begging, at that point. It felt so good that he could hardly see or breath.</p><p>       “Tell ‘em, Arthur!” Colm barked, still pounding relentlessly. His stamina was amazing. “Go on, you man-slut, <em>tell ‘em</em>!”</p><p>       “I’m—” Arthur arched his back, sticking out his ass more. “I… I’m a Goddamn whore!” Drool was running down his chin and neck, sticking to the stubble on his jaw. He didn’t much care. “<em>Fuck</em> me, Goddamnit! I’m a whore, ‘n a slut, ‘n I… I’m…” His words tapered off into a long, loud moan.</p><p>       “What was that, Arthur?” Colm pushed. He sounded close to climax. “Tell us again what you want!”</p><p>       Arthur was entirely lost in ecstasy. He knew what he was saying. He understood what his words meant. He let them out anyways, almost ashamed of how it exciting it was to say these things – even more so that he <em>meant</em> them, at least in the moment. With a shaking, desperate, scratchy voice, he cried out “I want you to fuck me…!” His voice cracked, and he lowered his head again, lolling forward with every thrust into him. “Fuck me ‘til I… ‘til I fall apart…!”</p><p>       At that, Colm came. He exploded into Arthur, filling him with his hot jism, burying his cock deep into Arthur’s ass with each shot. He pulled out of Arthur when he was done, staggering back a few steps like he’d been slapped. “<em>That’s</em> how you break in a fucking horse…” He panted breathlessly, gesturing to Arthur’s trembling form. He took a moment to compose himself, then walked around so Arthur could look at him. He was coated in sweat, chest still heaving. “You’re a whore,” he reasserted, “and my men are gonna use you like one. Be a good little stallion and let ‘em fill you up, then maybe we’ll talk about sending you back to Dutch.” He motioned to his boys before returning to the old chair.</p><p>       Arthur’s legs were still shaking. If it weren’t for the boxes stacked under him, he wouldn’t have been able to hold himself up. He didn’t care anymore. He didn’t care about what Colm had to say. He didn’t care that he felt hands returning to his ass cheeks, inspecting the good work that Colm did, or the fingers that pushed into his asshole and pulled out a glob of Colm’s jism, smearing it around his hole for lubrication. He didn’t care about the congratulatory comments directed at Colm for breaking Arthur. All he wanted was to be fucked. He felt crazed, like something in him had snapped. He wanted to be used, he wanted to be fucked. It was unbearable.</p><p>       “Please…” begged Arthur pitifully, stretching up on his toes to try and get the shakes out of his legs. “Just… <em>fuck</em> me…”</p><p>       He heard pants unzipping, felt a hot cockhead press against his hole. “Don’t fuck men, myself.” The man stated strongly, running his hand over Arthur’s back as he spoke. “But I can’t turn down one of Van Der Linde’s sluts. And a hole’s still a hole.” He pushed in, sliding into Arthur’s ass much easier than Colm did. The man hissed with pleasure, gripping Arthur’s hips and slowly thrusting in and out. “Shit… You’re right Colm. He’s got a <em>real</em> nice pussy.”</p><p>       Arthur couldn’t respond. He rested his chin on the hitching post, defeatedly staring at Colm. Colm stared back, grinning triumphantly and stroking at his cock. He was taking far too much joy from watching all of this. Arthur wanted to punch the grin off his Goddamn face.</p><p>       The man behind Arthur gripped at the belt, using it the same way Colm had. He fucked into Arthur. He didn’t move at the same pace that Colm did, and that was somehow worse. Arthur wanted to feel pleasure, he wanted to feel release. Being fucked that slow was just cruel. “Fuck me, Goddamnit,” he craned his neck to glare at the man, trying to push his ass back.</p><p>       Colm spoke up again. “Remember, boys – the horse’ll still try to buck you, even after you break it in. Gotta be firm.” He twisted his hand into a fist, pointedly looking over his men.</p><p>       “Right…” The man cleared his throat, slowing to a stop as if having to ready himself. And then he pushed himself deep into Arthur, pounding into with him much, <em>much</em> more force than Colm had. Each time, Arthur jerked forward and let out a low rumble of pleasure. “Shit…” The man fucking him quickly found his pace. “Look at that… I can’t believe he’s actually enjoying this.”</p><p>       “I ain’t waitin’ ‘til your fat ass is done,” someone else stated bitterly. The boxes underneath Arthur were removed, rearranged under him. He could barely see out of the corner of his eyes as a coat was laid across them. One of Colm’s boys slid on them, face-up, cock out.</p><p>       “The Hell are you doing?”</p><p>       “You’re gonna take for fuckin’ ever. You’re standin’ there, makin’ <em>love </em>to that hole, while the rest of us just want to <em>fuck</em> it.” There was a pause. Arthur felt his hips being readjusted, angled in such a way that the man underneath him could press his cockhead up against Arthur’s already-occupied hole.</p><p>       “Whoa, wait! You don’t think it’s weird, having our dicks touch?”</p><p>       The guy under Arthur scoffed. “You gonna ask me that while you got your cock buried in a Van Der Linde boy’s ass, Dewey? Shut the fuck up.” With that, he worked himself into Arthur’s hole alongside the other man.</p><p>       “Aaa-<em>hah</em>, <em>sssshit</em>!” Arthur had expected it, but it still shocked him. It hurt more than he thought it would. Even though there was some pain as his hole adjusted, it was a strangely stimulating feeling. Arthur did his best to help, pushing back until they were both in him. He clenched his teeth around the bit as the men struggled to find their rhythm. <em>Ain’t ever met an O’Driscoll who thought anythin’ through</em>, he complained to himself silently. <em>Stupid, horny, and useless, these boys.</em></p><p>       The guy underneath him was watching Arthur. “You like gettin’ your little <em>man-cunt</em> fucked by two cocks?”</p><p>       Arthur looked down at him disdainfully, wincing as they struggled to find a comfortable position. “Just fuck me, you dumb piece of <em>crap</em>.” The man frowned. In response, he pushed himself as far into Arthur’s hole as he could, drawing out a cry of both pleasure and pain from Arthur. He pressed his forehead against the hitching post, curling his toes into the dirt and grass at his feet. “Oh… oh <em>God</em>… I’m…  <em>Haa-aah… haaah…</em>”</p><p>       They quickly figured out that it worked best if they alternated thrusts. Once they did that, they fucked into Arthur faster and faster, no longer making snide comments. The guy under him was focusing hard, his face gone all red and sweaty. He grit his teeth and increased his speed, slapping into Arthur like his life depended on it. He grunted, letting out an “Oh, fuck!” as he came. Didn’t take him long, but he didn’t seem to care. He pulled out, gave Arthur’s cheek a patronizing pat, and rolled out from under him.</p><p>       As someone else took his place, Colm got back to his feet. He’d gotten his second wind, erect once more. “You got a real nice hole for breeding, Arthur Morgan.” He leaned down so that Arthur didn’t have to crane his neck. “Maybe we should keep ya after all. You seem to be enjoyin’ it enough. Would ya like that? Getting fucked <em>every day</em> like the slut you are?” He waited for an answer, chuckling when he didn’t get one. “Course not. I know Dutch’d miss his little fuckthing too much. And I’m sure you’d miss old Dutch and the boys just the same.”</p><p>       Arthur didn’t respond. He’d been fucked senseless, sure, but he had enough brain power to know that any response to those comments wouldn’t end well.</p><p>       Colm reached up and undid the strap for Arthur’s bit, tossing it to the grass. “Arthur, are you broken in yet? Hm?”</p><p>       Arthur tried to nod. He was having a hard time focusing, still being pounded into from behind.</p><p>       “Then ask to suck my cock.”</p><p>       “I—” Arthur shook his head again, still drooling heavily with pleasure, breathing hard. “Colm,” he lifted his head, “please. Let me suck your cock.”</p><p>       Colm’s oily grin returned. He pumped his cock a few times, and shrugged. “Well, since ya asked so nicely… Open up.” Arthur did, a little too eagerly, and Colm moved to slide his cock in. He paused, slapping the surface of Arthur’s tongue with his dick as if to mock him before pushing himself into Arthur’s mouth. He grabbed handfuls of Arthur’s hair, pushing him up and down his cock. “See, Arthur? It ain’t so hard to show a little respect. Right?”</p><p>       “Mhmph.”</p><p>       “Feels good, don’t it?”</p><p>       “Mm<em>-hmph</em>.”</p><p>       “Nasty little fuckthing. You’re a fuckthing, aren’t you?”</p><p>       “<em>Mhmph</em>...”</p><p>       “You want the rest of my boys to come in you, too?”</p><p>       “Mmm… <em>mhmph</em>…”</p><p>       “Good boy. Now, hold on tight.” Colm pushed his cock all the way to the back of Arthur’s throat and held it there. Arthur breathed out of his nose, felt drool dripping down his chin again. Colm laughed and slid back out. “Damn, they really <em>must</em> be fuckin’ you, huh? Ain’t even a gag from ya. Maybe they got ya trained better than I thought.”</p><p>       Colm pulled out when there was a burst of energy from behind, someone pounding violently into Arthur. With satisfied cry, they came inside Arthur, emptying their balls into him to the last drop. They pulled out, and, again, someone new took their place. He didn’t know how many of Colm’s boys were left to go. Surely, with two fucking him at a time, there couldn’t be many. The only thing Arthur knew was that he’d never been in such a state of euphoria before in his life. Maybe it wasn’t right, but he fucking loved it.</p><p>       Colm slipped back into Arthur’s mouth, slowly bucking his hips while Arthur ran his tongue over and around his cock. Colm watched him work for a few minutes, entertained by Arthur’s gusto. “You got nice lips, Arthur,” he commented while rocking into Arthur’s movements. “They look even better wrapped around a real man’s cock. You ever had a real man in your mouth before?”</p><p><em>       Still haven’t</em>, Arthur thought to himself, but left that were it was. He was too busy to talk, anyways.</p><p>       “Feels like it, at least. Ain’t new to suckin’ cock, Arthur? Or you just <em>that</em> desperate to find out what a real man tastes like?” He pushed to the back of Arthur’s throat again. “Tastes good, don’t it?” He held himself there until Arthur coughed and writhed, unable to get enough breath through his nose. Then he pulled out entirely, let his cock drop onto Arthur’s face, pushing his balls up to Arthur’s mouth. “Let me feel those pretty lips massage my balls, Arthur Morgan.”</p><p>       It was humiliating, but Arthur did it anyways. He licked, and sucked, and massaged as best he could. Colm was using one hand to guide his ballsack into Arthur’s mouth, making sure there wasn’t a moment where he wasn’t being pleasured. Arthur could feel Colm using his other hand to play with his cock, letting out small hisses of pleasure. When he started to get impatient, he slipped his cock back into Arthur’s mouth. He gripped at Arthur’s hair, started bucking his hips a little faster. At a certain point, Arthur was no longer working, and Colm was simply face-fucking him.</p><p>       “I still think we should keep ya,” Colm panted as he thrusted into Arthur’s mouth. “You’d be a real fine addition. Good with a gun, good with a cock. What more could I ask for?”</p><p>       Arthur just groaned. He wasn’t sure if that was an agreement or attempted commentary. He didn’t really care. A mixture of saliva and precum ran down his chin, dripping to the grass below in stringy globs. He’d lost track of how many times he’d come, or if he’d even come at all. He wanted more. It was absurd and grotesque, but it got him so Goddamn hot that it hurt.</p><p>       “Shit, Arthur…” Colm suddenly pulled out of Arthur’s mouth for the last time, jerking himself off over Arthur’s face. His breath was coming out hard and fast, his hips still rolling into his desperate strokes. “<em>Fuck</em>…!” He came, shooting onto Arthur’s face and into his hair. The orgasm didn’t seem to end, just coated Arthur with hot jism. When it slowed down, Colm made sure that every little bit found a spot on Arthur’s face, wiping his cock off on Arthur’s cheek. He sighed with relief. “Look at you. What a sad sight. I’m gonna remember it for the rest of my life.” He tucked himself away.</p><p>       Arthur spit the viscous mixture out, unable to respond.</p><p>       “Hell!” Someone behind him let out as they came. When they’d emptied their cock into Arthur, they pulled out. Someone else came onto Arthur’s back at the same time. No one else moved to take their place, no one touched Arthur again.</p><p>       “You boys got the idea?” Colm looked over his men. Satisfied, he hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “Go get his things. The rest of you, pack up. We’re heading out.”</p><p>       Someone shuffled off. Someone else asked “You’re really gonna let him go?”</p><p>       “Of course I’m going to let him go, what the Hell kind of question is that?” Colm undid the belt around Arthur’s stomach, worked it back through the loops on his pants. He gestured to Arthur while tightening the belt. “I think Dutch’ll get the Goddamn message.” He straightened his attire out. “No use handing him over to the law like <em>this</em> anyhow.”</p><p>       There was a hesitant pause from the men, but they all put themselves back together and did as they were told. Colm grabbed the wooden chair, bringing it closer to Arthur and sitting directly in front of him. He stared Arthur for a few moments, not saying anything. Then he said “You can sit down, now. We’re done with you.”</p><p>       Arthur dropped gratefully to the boxes under him, resting his chin on the hitching post. He could feel come oozing from his asshole. His legs were still shaking. He was still trying to catch his breath, squinting one eye as a glob of Colm’s jism started sliding down from his eyebrow and onto his eyelid. Arthur felt disgusted. He felt used. He felt dirtied.</p><p>       It was <em>fantastic</em>.</p><p>       Colm took enough pity on him to wipe the jism from his eyelid and eyebrow, though he cleaned his hand off in Arthur’s hair. “That wasn’t either of our finest moments, Arthur Morgan.”</p><p>       “No. Not even close.”</p><p>       “I almost feel a bit bad.” Colm grinned, and added “<em>Almost</em>.”</p><p>       Arthur laughed weakly. He was so tired all of a sudden. “Good lord… Don’t ever do this shit to me again, Colm.”</p><p>       “Wasn’t planning on it. Not unless you ask real nice-like. You’re a good fuck, Arthur. A <em>real</em> good fuck.”</p><p>       “Thanks… I <em>think</em>.”</p><p>       “Just watch your Goddamned mouth from now on, or I might have to put those pretty lips of yours to work again.”</p><p>       “Do that again and I promise you won’t be long for this world, my friend. Just watch and see.”</p><p>       Colm chuckled. “After all that, you still ain’t got no respect, huh?” He leaned forward, lowering his voice. “Be honest, Arthur. You liked it, didn’t you?”</p><p>       Arthur stared back, pursed his lips. “I…” His eyes darted away from Colm’s. Denial was the obvious choice. After all, this was supposed to be some sort of ‘punishment,’ right? Although, after his display from just minutes earlier, Arthur couldn’t put up an act about it any longer. He huffed out sharply, annoyed that he was indulging Colm. Arthur looked back to him, almost a bit sheepish. Quietly, earnestly, he breathed: “I <em>loved</em> it.”</p><p>       Colm’s grinned. “It’ll be our little secret, then.” He leaned back in the chair, gesturing vaguely at Arthur. “Unless, of course, old Dutch asks for another parley. Perhaps we could discuss letting bygones be bygones while we’re fucking your little man-cunt. What do you think, Arthur?”</p><p>       “I think you got somethin’ wrong in your head, Colm.”</p><p>       “If old Dutch coulda seen you today… <em>hoo</em> boy. What a party we’d have, huh?”</p><p>       “Are we done here?”</p><p>       Someone brought Colm all of Arthur’s belongings. Colm dug through the crate of items until he pulled out Arthur’s hunting knife. He gestured at Arthur with it. “You go back to old Dutch and tell him how nice we treated you. Tell him we’re even, too. For now, at least.” He sawed through the rope that bound Arthur’s right wrist to the hitching post. “And, ah… let him know what a good job he did, training you into the man-whore you are.” He stood, let out a whistle for his horse. “I’m sure we’ll see each other soon enough. Until then, Arthur.” He set the knife down in front of Arthur before mounting his horse and giving it a spur. With that, he headed down the nearby road, his men trickling after him.</p><p>       When Arthur found his strength again, he used the hunting knife to cut himself free. Still naked, he grabbed his crate full of personal items and stumbled down to the nearby shoreline to clean up.</p><p>       It took him a while to get back to camp. He was barely able to sit in the saddle. Dutch saw him first and rushed to meet him at the edge of camp. “Are you alright, son?” He must’ve been able to tell that Arthur wasn’t physically in a good state, because he offered his help in getting Arthur off his horse. “We weren’t sure we were going to see you again.”</p><p>       “M’<em>fine</em>.” Arthur reassured sharply, though he let Dutch give him a hand.</p><p>       Others had been drawn to the commotion. Among them, Pearson and Micah. Pearson looked wracked with guilt, whereas Micah looked bored and uninterested.</p><p>       “You OK, cowpoke?” Micah probed sarcastically. “Looks like they really worked you over.”</p><p>       Mary-Beth was looking over Arthur’s bruises with Grimshaw. “Gosh, Arthur… I hope they didn’t hurt you too much. How are you feelin’?” She ran soft fingers over the rope marks on one of Arthur’s wrists.</p><p>       Arthur pulled his hand away from her. He stalked up to Micah, gripped him by the front of his shirt, and gave him one good punch to the jaw. He yelled out in pain, cursing Arthur as he was pushed back. When he turned to Pearson to do the same, Dutch and Charles held Arthur back.</p><p>       “Leave ‘em, Arthur, they didn’t know!” Charles hissed.</p><p>       Arthur struggled for a moment, but didn’t have the energy for long. He relaxed in their grip, sighing in frustration. When they reluctantly let him go, Arthur said simply “Colm sends his regards to you, Dutch.” And then limped back to his cot.</p><p>       He needed a nice, long sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>